Ponds
by LAHP23
Summary: I'm awful at captions. River Song escaped from The Silence in New York 1969. Amelia Pond and Rory Williams were living in New York in 1969. Coincidence, I think not...
1. Prologue

**A/N I own nothing, it all belongs to the BBC etc, etc...**

**Hope this is okay, please review to let me know what you think :)**

It had been 31 years since Amelia Pond had stepped towards the angel in the grave yard, 31 years since she had last seen the doctor and 31 years since she had last seen her daughter, Melody. It still hurt, even all these years later she longed to see her best friend again, and she worried about him. A day didn't go by when she didn't think of the doctor. What was he doing now? Was he coping without them, on his own? Was River with him? Not seeing her daughter pained her even worse than not seeing her raggedy doctor. River hadn't visited very often even when she had been able to, it wasn't her fault, she was either in prison or out saving planets and defeating armies. She had, however, made it her priority to drop in to see her parents once or twice a year or whenever they needed her. However Amy never regretted her decision, not for one moment. Although it sounded cliché she would rather die than live without Rory, he was her life, her everything and if she was in the same position again she would choose exactly the same option.

This life wasn't all bad; she had her husband, good friends and beautiful house. Though she missed her adventures in the Tardis she liked being settled. It had taken her a long time to settle into 1930's America. It was bewildering at first to be in this society that was the polar opposite of her life in the 21st century. But after 31 years she was used to it, though it still hurt her head to think that, technically, she hadn't yet been born.

Every time she felt down she brought the same image into her head. A little girl in a night dress and bobble hat sat out on a suitcase in the garden, waiting. She thought of her last words to the doctor:

'Tell her that if she is patient the days are coming that she will never forget. Tell her she'll go to see and fight pirates, she'll fall in love with a man who will wait 2000 years to keep her safe, tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond and this how it ends.'

That brought comfort, she would still have to wait 12 years for her raggedy doctor to return but at least she would know, she would know he was coming for her and she'd have the best time of her life travelling with him.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Asked Rory, a look of worry appearing on his face as his wife stared out of the window of their dining room off into the distance.

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking." She replied, smiling at the love that always seemed to radiate from her husband.

"Amy, I've had an idea..." He began.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't posted for ages- I've been really busy. I hope this chapter is all right, I haven't had time to proof read it so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

Amy sat opposite Rory at their tiny wooden table, both clutching a mug of tea. They lived in a small house right on the edge of New York. It wasn't pretty from the outside and it wasn't very big but it was their home and they had worked hard to make it perfect for them, painting the walls and buying furniture to make it as comfy as possible.

"So.." Amy began, taking a sip of tea "What's this idea of yours."

"It's about River." Rory muttered. Amy's eyes widened at the mention of her daughter's name, she ran a hand through her hair which was streaked with silver.

"What about River?" Amy whispered, leaning closer as though trying to prevent onlookers from hearing though they were the only ones in the house.

"It's 1969, we're in New York." Rory said slowly, waiting for Amy to catch on.

Amy bit her lip.

"We couldn't find her. We don't know where she went after she escaped." Amy muttered hurriedly before she really considered the idea, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She'd accepted that she'd never see her daughter again and it had hurt, a lot. But she had got over the worst of it. She didn't want to get her hopes up just for them to be dashed again.

"She said when she regenerated into River 'The last time I did this I was in New York' so she can't have left that quickly and she doesn't get to Leadworth until the 90's so she must be somewhere for two decades and why not here?" Rory persisted.

"I suppose." Amy replied slowly.

"We could find her, look after her. Amy we could raise our daughter." Rory whispered, Amy could feel the excitement generating from him and it made her feel awful. She didn't want Rory to be disappointed.

"Rory, we can't. It'd create some kind of paradox. No, no, we can't do it. Let's not even think about it. The Doctor wouldn't want us to." Amy sighed.

"But Amy, the Doctor isn't here. It's like it's meant to be. We could look after her Amy, as a child. We won't let the Silence hurt her." Rory pleaded.

"Rory, think about it. It'd mess everything up. She's been raised to kill the Doctor, how could we keep her in our house? She's a weapon." Amy replied quietly, feeling awful to be crushing Rory's hopes like this but she knew it couldn't happen; the Doctor wouldn't want it to happen.

"But she doesn't have to be a weapon, we can change her, Help her." Rory argued.

Amy just shook her head sadly.

"I thought you'd be pleased." He sighed, folding his arms.

Amy just smiled at him sadly, not daring to talk.

"Come on." She said eventually, breaking the silence which had descended over the room "Let's go out somewhere, we could get something to eat."

Grudgingly Rory stood up, brushed his hands over his trousers and followed his wife towards the door.

I'm not giving up on this, he thought to himself, I may be a pushover but not this time.

"Are you coming" Amy questioned brightly, holding the door open.

"Yeah." Rory replied hurriedly, pulling on his jacket and following Amy out.


End file.
